A Single Ray In A Dark Sky!
by OAEJCOCs
Summary: For six year old Madelyn Novak, life was unfair. At the age of four, pint sized, Madelyn was diagnosed with Leukemia. Just shy of her Seventh Birthday, Madelyn witnessed the brutal murder of her mother, causing the young child to go mute. Her Life Changes when Actress Jemma Rix Meets Madelyn. (Better Story on the inside I promise)
1. Prolouge

Hearing her mother's screams once again, a tiny six year old, crawled out of bed and walked over to her sister's bed. Pushing the hair away from her eyes, quickly kissing her forehead, before walking towards the stairs as quietly as she could. Sitting just out of sight on the stairs, the pint sized girl, looked into her families, family room. She watched in absolute horror as her father raised his hand towards her mother, before pulling away and repeating. She instantly felt sick as she saw the blood dripping from the knife. The small child watched in panic as her mother fell to the ground with a crash. She knew better than to interrupt her father, so she silently waited until her father left.

He always went drink after beating her mother. She quickly and quietly made her way down the rest of the stairs and straight towards her mother, who was lying still. The tiny girl knew an awful lot but watching the blood pool around her mother, she couldn't think. When her mind finally kicked in, she got up, running next door. She knocked quickly and loudly, she waited patiently for the lovely lady who often baby sat her. As soon as the lady answered the door and saw the young child, she knew something wasn't right, who had grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards her own house.

As they approached the front, her father walked up the driveway. He instantly dismissed the young lady, apologizing for his daughter's early morning call. He pulled the terrified six year old into the house, telling her to pack clothes for her and her sister. Not wanting to upset her father anymore, she obliged, running up the stairs to the room she shared with her two year old sister. She quietly slipped in, she walked over to the walk in. She closed the door as she entered. She grabbed two duffle bags, quickly and quietly packing, clothes, blankets, paci's and a few toys. Walking back into the room, she shook her sister awake, dressing her, before walking back into the bathroom. She grabbed the toothbrushes, hairbrushes, hair ties, and the necklace that her mother had given to her for her sixth birthday. She quickly ran downstairs putting everything in the car, like her father said to. Running back upstairs she picked up her sister, buckling her into the car. The pint sized child buckled herself in, before resting her head on the window and watching the landscape speed by and as the sun rose high above the car.

The car came to a stop out the front of an old school. He told his six year old daughter to get out of the car and get her sister. She picked up the duffle bags and threw them on the side of the road, she turned to her sister and unbuckled her, she sat her sister down next to bags. She closed the door, her father wound the windows down. "Goodbye Madelyn and Zoey." was all he said as he drove away.


	2. Chapter One

Two Years Later: ~Madelyn's POV~

I wake up in a cold sweat yet again, I quickly look around, praying that I didn't wake my roommate. I sigh, knowing she is still asleep. I look at the alarm clock that sat by my bed. 4:30am, I sigh pulling myself out of bed. I walk towards the bathroom, running into my foster dad, Robert, getting ready for work. He smiles at me, ruffling my hair before heading downstairs. I return the smile, before walking into the bathroom. I shower quickly, before getting dressed for school. I head downstairs hopefully avoiding the rest of the houses children. I walk into the kitchen where Robert is making breakfast. "Good Morning, Madelyn." He says as he hands me a hot chocolate. I nod to let him know that I heard him. He hands me a notebook, while smiling. "Nightmare again?" he asks. I nod waiting for the question I know is coming next. "You want to talk about it?" I flip open the notebook right in front of me. 'It's the same nightmare I always have." he nods before pulling me into his arms, I instantly melt into his embrace. "It'll get better." He reminds gently for what seems like the hundredth time. I pull away from his embrace and sit at the kitchen table, I sip my hot chocolate as I watch him prepare breakfast. "And for my earliest riser, a hot cinnamon roll." I smile as he places it in front of me. I eat steadily, knowing I have at least half an hour to eat, before we would leave. The familiar sound of my foster mother coming down the stairs, makes both Robert and I look up. Karen places a kiss on my forehead before walking over to kiss her husband. I watch as she grabs my hair brush walking over to me, "what would you like today, miss?" She asks as she runs the brush through my light brown almost blonde curls. I think about it before writing down. 'Double braids please?' She smiles and gets to work. As she finishes, she kisses my cheek. I look up at the clock and smile. 7:15AM. "Go get your bag honey, we will leave soon." Robert says, I nod, jumping up and running to our cubbies. I grab my school bag and homework binder, before running into the kitchen. I pick up my iPod, plugging in my earphones. I put my earphones in my ears, when one was pulled out. I turn and look at Karen. "Laptop, Madelyn." I smile my thanks before rushing into the study grabbing my MacBook from the office. I place my laptop in my bag, slipping it on my bag. "Let's go sweetheart." I kiss Karen's cheek as she hands me my lunch and drink bottle. "Have a good day and please be good!" She calls from the porch as I walk towards the car.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her antic. Robert chuckles, "Come on you, let's get you to school and me to work." I smile before putting my earphones in. As we drive, I can't help but let my mind wander to my baby sister and how she must be doing. I hadn't seen Zoey in two years, well since she was adopted. I feel a tear run down my face, I reach up to wipe it away, when a hand lands on my knee. I look up and see Robert looking at me, smiling sadly. He motions for me to take my earphone out. I look at him and do as he asked. "You like wicked, don't you?" I instantly start nodding. "Well the Wicked Cast is visiting our school today, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to ditch school and come see them with me?" I give him my famous 'Duh' look, causing him to chuckle. "I'll ring your school when we get to school?" I nod before looking out the window again.

We soon arrive at Rob's work and quickly make our way to his office. I set myself up at Rob's desk with my MacBook and earphones. I pull up my creative writing piece. I don't stop working until I feel a hand on shoulder, I realize then that I have being crying. Robert looks at me concerned. I hand over my laptop to let him read it. I watch as his eyes fill with tears. He looks over at me and pulls me into his arms. I hold on for dear life, before a knock at his office door pulls us apart. He wipes my tears away, while I wipe his. "It's great, Honey." He places my laptop back on the desk, before gesturing for me to stand beside him. "Come in." I feel my face brighten as the Australian Wicked Cast walk through the door. "Hello, My name is Robert Grayson, Headmaster here at Grayson's School of The Arts. This is my Daughter, Madelyn." I smile and wave as each other cast shakes my hand. I can't help but grin as I sit on Rob's desk. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. As they being discussing boring details, I write a note in my notebook. 'Going to go play the piano?" Receiving a nod, I pick up my music file, and walk out of the office.


End file.
